


Rainy Afternoon

by MistAndMagic



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, domestic ficlet, traumaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistAndMagic/pseuds/MistAndMagic
Summary: Just a short domestic scene of a rainy afternoon and some very very mild angst.





	Rainy Afternoon

Scathach  
I laugh as Billy shows off one of his scars, a big one on his leg that looks like a gunshot wound, as we sit on the couch in my dojo on a rainy afternoon. “Oh come on, I can beat that!” I turn around and pull my shirt up, showing off my scarred back. 

“2500 years of monster fighting!” I’ve been clawed up and cut to shreds over and over again, and my entire back is a mess of scars. I hear him moving behind me and I stay where I am, assuming he’s just moving in to get a closer look- it is pretty impressive. I flinch as he touches my back, then relax, closing my eyes as he rests his warm, rough palm against what remains of my skin. 

“That feels... odd.” I admit softly as his fingers trail down my spine. "Not bad though. Just- strange."

“Why do you do this to yourself?” He asks quietly, and I open my eyes again, staring at the wall. “Why do you insist on throwing yourself at the wheel of fate over and over again, knowing that someday you’ll lose for good?” I sigh, leaning into his hand just a bit as he rubs his thumb over a particularly large gash. 

“Because who else will take on the responsibility if I stop? I can’t. There’s too much to do.” I respond after a few moments of silence. “There’s always more gods and monsters that want to destroy the world of humanity. And it’s my job to make sure that doesn’t happen. And... I’d rather it was me getting hurt than someone else- I wouldn’t want to inflict this on anyone.” I shift a bit, letting my shirt fall back down even though his hand is still on my back, and Billy nods, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. 

“Just be careful then.” He mumbles as the rain grows louder, and I smile slightly. 

“Always.”


End file.
